lazos
by narutohinata23
Summary: una serie de one shots enfocados en el yatori a exepcion de dos
1. Chapter 1

Lazos : siempre juntos

Hola este fic y los siguientes capítulos no tienen relación entre ellos además de que se enfocaran en el yatori a excepción de uno. Los capítulos serán cortos espero comentarios y sugerencias bueno aquí esta el capitulo.

-¡me las pagaras yukine !-grito yato mientras corría tras su tesoro sagrado quien había corrido a la planta baja de la casa.

-¡ es suficiente !-grito daidoku haciendo que yato y yukine se pararan en seco,daidoku se acerco con un aura asesina y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había causado el conflicto,yukine tenían un pequeño oso entre las manos.

-¿ es un regalo para hiyorin ?-pregunto la diosa de la " fortuna" que en ese momento entraba a la estancia.

Antes de que alguien preguntara o dijera algo mas yato tomo el peluche y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitacion mientras sentía su rostro arder , cuando por fin se calmo vio la hora en su telefono ,era casi la hora en la que hiroyi salia de la escuela ; yato miro el oso y sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ventana para saltar hacia afuera.

Hiroyi acababa de salir cuando vio a yato quien agitaba su mano con energía ,ella noto que yato llevaba una caja con el .

-hola yato ,perdón por tardar- decía hiroyi mientras empezaba a caminar .

-no te preocupes- dijo yato mientras sentía que las sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-¿ pasa algo yato?-preguntó hiroyi preocupada por la actitud del dios.

-¿ eh?...es que ...yo -balbuceo yato por que no sabia como continuar ,así que solo atinar a dar el paquete a la mitad ayasaki,hiroyi tomo el paquete y al abrirlo encontró un oso de color negro, hiroyi levanto la vista y vio a yato que estaba totalmente rojo.

-lameto lo que paso en tu primer día en la preparatoria - dijo yato totalmente apenado .lo siguiente que supo es que hiroyi lo estaba abrazando ( esta vez era el rostro de hiroyi el que estaba rojo ) - muchas gracias yato,pero no te preocupes yo ya te perdone -le respondió hiroyi.

Eso era cierto no importaba lo que yato hiciera le era imposible enojarse con el mas de 2 minutos ,después de todo su deseo había sido quedarse con el .

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo lo de la preparatoria es de un OVA de noragami perdón por si los spolie espero sus comentarios y sugerencias el siguiente capitulo tendrá de portagonistas a kofuku y hiroyi. También les pido un poco de pasiencia con el fic de fairy tail es que la mi inspiración me abandona cada dos capítulos les pido perdón y les aseguro que lo acabaré bueno les deseo un buen día.


	2. lazos amistad

Lazos: Amistad

Hola aquí esta el segundo capitulo que tiene como protagonistas a kofuku y hiroyi,por que me gusta la relación que tienen ,el capitulo es corto por que ya tenia otra idea que me rondaba por la cabeza XD pido perdón por los errores que se presenten.

Noragami no me pertenece son propiedad de Adachi Toka .

* en la casa de kofuku *

La diosa de la pobreza veía con una sonrisa a la midad ayasaki ,quien comía el postre que kofuku había preparado para ella ( hiroyi lo había tomado disimulando su preocupación ante la habilidad de la pelirosa para cocinar ).

-¿te gusto el postre hiyorin?-dijo con alegría la diosa.

-si gracias kofuku-san-respondio la chica , a ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo con la diosa no le preocupaba que su amiga fuera la diosa de la pobreza .

Kofuku se llevo el plato y regreso a lado de hiroyi pero su expresión había cambiado y por supuesto que hiroyi se dio cuenta .

-¿ pasa algo kofuku-san?-preguntó preocupada hiroyi.

Kofuku medito antes de responder ,era cierto que hiroyi había decido crear lazos con todos ...pero después de ella era la diosa de la pobreza ...la chica podía pedir que cortaran sus lazos en cualquier momento .

-hiyorin...somos amigas ¿ no?-pregunto kofuku indecisa ya que temía la respuesta.

Hiroyi la miro y luego sonrió -claro que si kofuku-san.

Kofuku sonrió y como ya era costumbre abrazo a la chica ,era feliz al saber que hiroyi se quedaría junto a ella ...era feliz al saber que a hiroyi no le preocupaba que fuera la diosa de la pobreza...al saber que eran amigas.

Bueno asta aquí queda el fic la verdad es que hiva a ser con nora y hiroyi pero me gusto mas poner a kofuku bueno espero comentarios y sugerencias el siguiente capitulo sera otro yatori porque son mi pareja favorita pero si tiene sugerencias de otra pareja son bienvenidas.


End file.
